Life's a Happy Song
"Life's a Happy Song" is a song sung by Clemont, Bonnie, and a chorus of several other citizens in Tokyo. It is sung as Clemont is taking his sister, Bonnie, to Nintendo Elementary for her first day of school in Japan. Lyrics Clemont: Everything is great Everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand. Bonnie: Everything is perfect it's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Clemont & Bonnie: Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along Bonnie: When you're alone life can be a little rough It makes you feel like you're three-foot tall When it's just you well times can be tough When there's no one there to catch your fall Bonnie's Dedenne: DEDEN! Clemont & Bonnie: Everything is great, everything is grand I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand everything is perfect it's falling into place I can't seem to wipe this smile off my face Life smells like a rose Bonnie: With someone to paint Clemont: And someone to pose Clemont & Bonnie: Life's a piece of cake Clemont: With someone to pedal Bonnie: And someone to brake Clemont & Bonnie: Life is full of glee Bonnie: With someone to saw Clemont: And someone to see Clemont & Bonnie: Life's a happy song when there's someone by my side to sing along I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me Baker: Life's a piece of cake Clemont: With someone to give Bonnie: And someone to take Waitress: Life's a piece of pie Waiters: With someone to wash and someone to dry Sailor: Life's an easy road Clemont & Bonnie: With someone beside you to share the load Hippie: Life is full of highs Married Couple: With someone to stir and someone to fry Butcher: Life's a leg of lamb Clemont & Bonnie: With someone there to lend a hand Florist: Life's a bunch of flowers Clemont & Bonnie: With someone to while away the hours Fish Mongers: Life's a fillet of fish 'ey! Clemont & Bonnie: Uh, yes it is Clemont, Bonnie, & Tokyo Citizens: Life's a happy song when there's someone by your side to sing along I've got everything that I need right in front of me nothing's stopping me Nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me Clemont & Bonnie: I've got everything that I need right in front of me Nothing's stopping me nothing that I can't be when you're right here next to me Tokyo Citizens: ''You've got everything that you need right in front of you'' Nothing's stopping you nothing that you can't do that the world can throw at you Life's a happy song Bonnie's Dedenne: Dedennedennedennedenne Tokyo Citizens: Life's a happy song Jessiebelle: When there's someone by your side to sing Tokyo Citizens: Life's a happy song when theirs someone by your side to sing alooooooong! Trivia *This song is from the Academy-Award winning 2011 movie, The Muppets, albeit sung by Clemont, Bonnie, and Tokyo citizens instead. Category:Songs